fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link (Youtube Poop World)
Summary Link is the main protagonist of the indie RPG Maker game known as The Youtube Poop World, as well as its sequel, The Youtube Poop Saga, both of which were made by Youtube Poop Games and are available for download on Gamejolt here. Link is a Hylian, and a resident of Kakariko village. Some of his neighbors include the likes of Tom R. Toe and R.J. Fails. The story in the first game starts on his 18th birthday, where he is first given his beginner weapon, a Foam Sorwed. Shortly after, his father dies from a heart attack caused by The Macguffin. From here on out he takes on a series of quests, gaining little hints about I.M. Meen's plan to free Oz and destroy the world. Eventually he ends up banding together with some cohorts and saving the planet. The story in the second game takes place years later, where Link is now 32 years old. After his friend Adeleine becomes incapacitated by falling off of Death Mountain, he heads back home to tend to business in his home town. Later he becomes affiliated with an organization known as the Private Investigative Secret Service, or P.I.S.S., but then he and his friends learn that the organization planned to used them for personal gains and stab them in the back later on. After another series of events and quests, they learn about The Drake, a godlike being who threatens to destroy the universe. Luckily, every thing works out a second time, just like the first game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least 7-B, At least 7-A with upgrades | Unknown. Possibly 5-A, likely far higher Name: Link, Hero of Time Origin: Youtube Poop World Gender: Male Age: '''18 (Youtube Poop World), 32 (Youtube Poop Saga) '''Classification: Hylian/Human, Hero of Time, "Boi" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Eyesight (Hylians are known for their superhuman eyesight), Immortality (Type 8, can return to earth from Heaven if he ever gets killed), Swordsmanship, Magic, Healing (via Heal Alpha, Beta, and Omega), Strength Amplification (Via Fury Spell), Status Effect Negation (via Clean Slate Alpha, Beta, and Omega), Holy Manipulation (With the Master Sword), Can grant him and all of his cohorts a Resistance to Fire, Ice and Electricity Manipulation (Via Fire, Ice, and Thunder Power respectively), Stat Debuffing (Via Defense Destroyer and Offense Obliterator), BFR via Vokulkriid (Can banish people to the Urethane), Hammerspace (Can cram entire vehicles like trucks or edsels into his pocket) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level '''(Can trade blows with opponents who are capable of damaging him. Contributed to the defeat of the Nega Druid, who was stated to be capable of destroying the Druid World) | At least '''City level+ (The Master Sword should be comparable to Morshu's Tsar Bomba), At least Mountain level '''with upgrades (The fully upgraded Master Sword should be far superior to Luigi's Meatball Obliterator, which is capable of generating this much energy) | '''Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level (Vokulkriin is the sword that is potentially threatening to Oz. Oz stated numerous times that he was going to destroy the world, which in this case should include Chanbo, Heaven, Earth, and the Moon), likely far higher (Oz turned the entire universe blue upon escaping the Urethane, and during his fight with Link he claimed that he was going to tear apart every world in existence) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Crosses continents back and forth on a regular basis, and in relatively short timeframes. Can dodge and outpace sound based attacks like Crap Rap and Racist Comment, as well as gunfire and missiles, and can tag opponents who can do the same. Reacted to and kept pace with an Inkling riding an ICBM. ICBMs can reach up to Mach 20.) | Higher | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 25 '''(Picked up and Edsel and crammed it into his pocket. Later on he did the same with a Vindaloo Fetish Truck.) | '''Higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class with upgrades | Unkown. Possibly Large Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Town level '''(Can tank projectile fire from a meteorite that could create large craters in the ground that were visible from the world map. Unharmed when fighting alongside Morshu, whose strongest non-legendary weapons are hand-thrown nukes he presumably throws at close range. Took hits from the Nega Druid, who was stated to be capable of destroying a dimension of around this size) | At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level (The Master Sword increases all of Link's stats, not just his strength) | Unknown Stamina: Extremely high. A regular day for him involves crossing continents and escaping from bases that self-destruct, all while fighting multiple powerful bosses that are around his level along the way. Range: Melee extended with his sword, a few dozen meters via Magic Standard Equipment: * Swords - Link specializes in swords as his main weapon. Most of the weapons he can wield aren't notable, as they are essentially just stronger variants of the same sword. Most of the more unique swords he can wield only appear in Youtube Poop World. ** Foam Sorwed - The basic weapon that is given to Link at the beginning of Youtube Poop World. It is a pathetic sword made of foam. In Youtube Poop Saga, Link owns a whole box of these in his basement. ** Magi Cutter - A sword that does more damage against older foes, but does less damage against younger ones. ** Undead's Bane - A sword that does more damage against undead enemies, but does less damage against living ones. ** Critical Sword - A sword that has a very high chance of landing critical hits, but is very hard to hit an opponent with. ** Thundercock - A electric sword that deals electrical damage. ** Legendary Weapons - Link's strongest weapons that are only obtainable through certain events, or by defeating certain bosses. *** Master Sword '''- Link's most powerful weapon. Wielding it boosts all of his stats noticeably. It deals Holy damage, which does well against foes that bare the element of darkness, such as Dark Matter. In Youtube Poop World, the sword could be infused with the full Triforce to further increase its power. In Youtube Poop Saga the Triforce isn't available, but the sword can be upgraded and enchanted several times through certain events in the game until it becomes the Master Sword Mk. 4. *** '''Vokulkriid - The sword that Oz fears. This sword was initially given to SuperYoshi, but was then bestowed upon Link to wield it against Oz. This sword has the power to banish people to the Urethane. Intelligence: Should be somewhat high. Although he is incompetent at driving, flying, and human anatomy to a very unrealistic degree, he still managed to graduate from high school and is good at using deductive reasoning and process of elimination when discussing plans with his cohorts, especially in Youtube Poop Saga. Weaknesses: * Cutscene Deaths - Cutscene deaths are the bane of any video game protagonist, as they can die while they don't have the power to fight back. Anybody with a small degree of Plot Manipulation, or the ability to exploit the 4th wall to some extent, should be able to take advantage of this weakness. * Recklessness - Link tends to be very reckless when it comes to heat-of-the-moment decision making. This weakness especially shows in the scene where Zelda says "Link, I need you", and Link jumps to conclusions and takes off his clothes without second thought. Feats: * Fought and defeated numerous gangs and affiliations across the planet alongside his cohorts. * Defeated the Nega Druid, who threatened to destroy a dimension. * Tanked projectile shots from a seemingly sentient meteorite, which left massive craters in Italy that were visible from the world map. * Defeated Oz at his full powerafter acquiring Vokulkriin. * Traveled back in time to defeat Oz at a younger age, where he fought him to a standstill. * Defeated Crazy Frog, his corpse, and his ghost. * Collected all of the Pepe scrolls across the planet, and then went to Pepe's temple and killed him. * Defeated the Drake, who was going to destroy the universe. * Defeated the Drakespawn Omega, the Drake's strongest child. * Defeated the Singularity, which threatened to destroy all of Chanbo. * Fought an Inkling riding an ICBM. * Took up the #1 spot in L'Arena on two occasions. One of those times, it involved defeating Yukari Yakumo, who could create rifts in spacetime. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic ** Healing - Restores HP to Link or one of his allies. There are three variants to this technique; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Each of which is stronger than the last. ** State Remover/Clean Slate - Removes status conditions from Link or one of his allies. Like Healing, it comes with three variants. ** Fury Spell - Temporarily boosts physical strength for Link or an ally. Can be stacked up multiple times. ** Fire Power '''- Grants Link and his cohorts a temporary 50% resistance to Fire. ** '''Ice Power - Grants Link and his cohorts a temporary 50% resistance to Ice. ** Thunder Power - Grants Link and his cohorts a temporary 50% resistance to Electricity. ** Offense Ostracizer - Lowers the offensive stats of a target. Can be stacked up multiple times. ** Defense Destroyer - Lowers the defensive stats of a target. Can be stacked up multiple times. * Melee Skills ** Bum Rush - Link uses his butt to slam an opponent against a wall. ** Body Slam - Self explanatory. ** Super Punch - Link performs a series of rapid punches. ** Super Slash '- A powerful triple slash performed with a sword. ** '/v/ Slash - Link's strongest attack. A single powerful energy slash where the user puts all of there might into a concentrated blow. Key: Base | With Legendary Weapons (Late/Post-Game) | With Vokulkriid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Youtube Poop World Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles